Equipment within a telecommunications infrastructure may be maintained in variety of equipment housings. Traditionally, equipment housings have been designed with fixed dimensions for particular equipment, e.g., equipment of a particular type and/or having specific width and depth. Further mountings for equipment traditionally are incorporated into the structure of the equipment housings, e.g., mounting holes drilled into the supporting structure for equipment housing. In other words, equipment housings traditionally are designed to be static and are not intended to be modified after manufacture. However, new and different arrangements of telecommunications equipment are often required for a variety of reasons such as to handle increased demands for service, due to technology changes, to accommodate new or different equipment, and so forth. Updating static equipment housings to accommodate new equipment and/or equipment arrangements may be time consuming, costly, frustrating and even impossible.
Accordingly traditional techniques produce telecommunication housings which are inflexible, may be difficult or impossible to modify to accommodate new equipment and/or new equipment configurations, and may be more costly to manufacture or update.